shaktimaanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 83
'''Episode 83 '''is the 83rd episode in the series. Plot synopsis Sudhanshu tries to persuade Gangadhar that the idea of Shaktimaan comics is not bad. Both of them desperately needed a job and this was something they could do as the skills acquired in their previous job as press reporters could be used in preparing comics. Gangadhar however tells him that he needed time to think about it. Sudhanshu becomes upset and leaves mumbling about what is so special about Gangadhar that Shaktimaan always meets him. Mr. Bagchi goes to his sister Mrs. Anuradha and tells her that there is a man named Pandit Gangadhar Shastri who knows about Shaktimaan. He hands over the photos taken by Gangadhar to her. He then tries to convince her of starting Shaktimaan comics. She refuses saying that her publishing company is very big and that famous writers sign deals with her company. She doesn't need to start something petty like children's comics. Bagchi tells her that her daughter Mansi might be interested in this project. She tells him that Mansi may not agree to it. Even though she had done a course in Business Management, Mansi had no interest in business or joining hands with her mother in running the publishing company. All she cared was going out partying with her friends all the time. But Bagchi tells her that she also reads comics all day long and if somehow her interests could be tied to business, she could be convinced to start business. He tells her that in two days Mansi is going to return from America and when she arrives, they will surprise her with the comic book business. She instructs Bagchi to meet Gangadhar and ask him about his decision to start the comic book business and if possible bring him for tea in the evening to their house. Gangadhar reaches his house and relaxes on his chair. He recalls what the Divya Parlaukik Mani had told him about his birth and what happened to his parents Major Ranjit Singh and Dr. Kaushalya Devi. He was curious to know what happened after the death of his parents and as he was about to go to the Mani to find out what happened, he heard a knock on his door. The person at the door introduced himself as Mr. Kanhaiyalal the owner of the house and he came to collect the rent. He reminds him that the rent has been pending for the past 3 months. Gangadhar tells him that since the newspaper closed down, he has been tight financially and tells him that he would pay off the debt as soon as he finds a new job. The owner tells him that within 10 days he needs the rent or else he would throw Gangadhar out of the house. As soon as the owner left, the milkman arrived and tell Gangadhar that he hasn't paid him either. Gangadhar tell him that he would pay him next week. The milkman also tells him that he would give milk next week. Soon after Mr. Bagchi arrives. When he asks about Gangadhar's decision to start comics, he thinks that it is not such a bad idea after all. He says yes to Bagchi. They leave to meet Bagchi's sister Anuradha. (To be continued....) Appearances * Character 1 * Character 2 Notes & trivia * Source: https://youtu.be/Pc60UY_3Qfs | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}